


Субботник выходного дня

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Вывести Эвана из себя!» — один из жизненных принципов, которому следует Квайр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Субботник выходного дня

**Author's Note:**

> Кракоа — «живая земля», мутант, на котором построена новая школа для одаренных подростков. Не так давно, кстати, отстроили, можете начать читать вот тут.

— Что за деспотичные методы управления в этом лягушатнике! — взмахивая лопатой, разглагольствовал Квайр. С самого начала субботника он не умолкал ни на минуту, проклиная в своих речах матриархат, что устроила их директриса, и полное лишение учеников права на законный выходной. — Кракоа сам может о себе позаботиться и вырастить эти чёртовы кусты и яблони! И даже если не так: зачем нашей школе обслуживающий персонал в лице Жабы? Да где это видано, чтобы светлое будущее всея мутантов корячилось под полуденным солнцем, словно какие-то проклятые негры?

— Полегче на поворотах, Квентин! — неожиданно возразил ему чей-то голос. Квайр настолько не ожидал отпора, что, не скрывая собственного удивления, повернулся посмотреть на того храбреца, который решил ему перечить. Как и ожидалось — ничего сверхъестественного. Этим бравым кретином оказался не кто иной, как Эван, Тот-кого-нельзя-называть на иксменовский манер.

— Чё сказал? — угрожающе воткнув лопату в землю, спросил Квайр.

— Посоветовал поаккуратнее выбирать выражения, Квентин, — невозмутимо продолжил Эван. — Будучи мутантом, ты-то должен понимать, сколь оскорбительно могут звучать подобные расистские высказывания. Ты мог обидеть Иди или Нежно.

— В этой школе их уже обидели, дав в руки лопаты и приказав бессмысленно перекапывать землю! Разве я тебя обижал, Иди?

— Это лучшее применение нашим силам, — не отвлекаясь от своей работы, заметила она. — Миру будет куда спокойнее, если мы будем помогать озеленению планеты, а не убивать тех, кто пытается нас изничтожить.

— Иди, — растерянно протянул Эван. — Даже если тебе нравится субботник, не стоит никому позволять себя оскорблять. у тебя есть такое же право выбора, как и у всех остальных.

— Ой, а вот ты-то у нас всё знаешь о равных правах, да? — повиснув на черенке лопаты, съязвил Квайр. — Мистер Я-создам-мир-где-все-мутанты-равны? Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить, что из тебя никогда не вырастет Апокалипсис, но посмотри сейчас на себя: да ты меня буквально убить готов лишь из-за того, что я мыслю не по-твоему.

— Ничего подобного! — зарделся Эван. Дядя учил его не врать, но сейчас он слишком запутался в собственных эмоциях, чтобы отличить правду от лжи. Эван действительно подумывал о том, чтобы хоть как-то заткнуть Квайра — не убить, но как минимум избавиться от него ненадолго. С самого первого дня в этой школе Квентин словно решил взять на себя роль его заклятого врага. Ни дня без издевки, ни урока без напоминания об Апокалипсисе, ни одной спокойной минуты, пока Квайр был где-то рядом. То, что они не подрались ещё в самом начале субботника, — чистая случайность, а может быть, и наоборот, часть хитрого плана Квентина.

— Я телепат, придурок, — Квайр постучал пальцем по виску и, толкнув лопату в сторону, начал медленно подходить к Эвану. — Я знаю все-е-е-е твои мысли. Самые грязные мимолетные желания, запрятанные в твоей до бессмысленного пустой голове. Как думаешь, Иди будет рада узнать, сколько носков ты извел в мыслях о ней? — последнее он уже прошептал ему на ухо, оказавшись совсем рядом.

— Ты грязный лжец! — вспылил Эван и резко оттолкнул от себя Квайра. Его сейчас мало беспокоили слова этого паршивца, он просто хотел набить ему морду и найти в этом успокоение. Прежде чем Квентин успел очухаться от толчка, Эван налетел на него со всей силы, сбил с ног и повалил на землю. Не давая времени на передышку, он от души врезал Квайру кулаком по носу, и уже занес вторую руку для удара, как неожиданно почувствовал сопротивление. С недоумением уставившись на руку, он медленно перевел взгляд, полный злости и ненависти, обратно на Квайра.  
Тот смеялся. Смеялся, отплёвываясь кровью из-за сломанного носа. Хохотал в голос, словно ловил кайф с происходящего:

— Что в слове "телепат" тебе было непонятно, задохлик? — Квайр с довольной ухмылкой следил за тем, как его противник осознавал собственную беспомощность.

— Телепатия ещё не означает телекинез, — с досадой заметил Эван.

— Да я же Квентин, мать твою, Квайр! — утерев нос рукой, выкрикнул он. — Знаешь, мне вот сейчас даже обидно. Мы уже столько знакомы, а ты не нашёл времени разобраться в моих способностях.

— Были другие дела, — Эван гадал, зачем Квайр оставил ему возможность говорить. Телекинетически удерживая тело Эвана, Квентин свалил его с себя на землю, чтобы подняться на ноги. Отряхнув коленки, он уже было замахнулся, чтобы дать этому малышу-Апокалипсису хорошего пинка, как был остановлен вовремя подбежавшей на шум и драку Рейчел:  
— Квайр! Ни на секунду нельзя тебя оставить без внимания, маленький ты засранец! — закричала она, приблизившись к ребятам. — Две недели наказа...

— Но я ведь хотел помочь! — голосом, полным возмущения, перебил её Квайр. — Эван споткнулся о камень и упал на меня. Я только-только поднялся на ноги и сейчас как раз собирался протянуть ему руку помощи, мисс Саммерс. Не так ли, Эван? — Квентин повернулся и, подмигнув ему, протянул чёртову руку. «Скажешь нет, и я сделаю так, что никто в этой школе к тебе и близко не подойдет, синегубка» — отчётливо прозвучало в голове Эвана.

— Всё так и было, мисс Саммерс, — отозвался тот. Не то чтобы угрозы возымели воздействие, просто Эвану хотелось самому решить эту проблему, не прибегая к помощи кого-то из старших. К тому же Квентину школьные наказания были только в кайф — помогали поддерживать статус бунтаря.

Услышав его слова, Квайр довольно улыбнулся: в этом раунде победа осталась за ним. Впрочем, иначе и быть не могло.

Забавно, но даже будучи, возможно, одним из самых сильных телепатов на Земле, Квентин упускал из виду один очевидный факт: его тянуло к Эвану. Все эти издёвки, столь похожие на дёрганье девчонок за косички, он постоянно оправдывал для себя завистью к тёмной биографии Эвана. Ему, Квайру, приходилось поддерживать имидж плохого парня, тогда как этому задохлику просто повезло родиться будущим Апокалипсисом. Это было нечестно: ведь это он должен был быть на месте Эвана.

Но где-то в глубине души Квентин понимал, что дело не только в зависти. Было что-то ещё. Какая-то искра, проскочившая между ним и Эваном, когда тот напрыгнул на него. И Квайр знал: ему необходимо снова испытать это чувство.

И потому он непременно заставит Эвана ударить его ещё раз.


End file.
